The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Iglika
Summary: Zee&Ro This story is my Christmas present for all of you! I hope it will bring some warmth and joy in your holidays. Merry Christmas and Happy 2014 year! Please review!


4

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Zeta Project'. I do not own any of its characters. It's just a fanfiic.

A/N This is my Christmas present for all of you for this year. I hope this story will bring some warmth and joy in your holidays. Merry Christmas and Happy 2014 year!

As English isn't my native language, I want to thank Wtchcool for her editing help on this story.

The Twelve Days of Christmas

by Iglika

**Ro's POV**

It happened to me again.

In one moment, I fell in love with Zee. Again.

Usually I can control my feelings, but at times, like now, they are stronger than me. Because I can't completely give up hope. How could I? Zee is the most handsome, devoted, brave, charming, responsible, sincere and faithful person on this Earth… How I wish to be sure that he's able to see the shade, to understand the difference, to feel that there is something more than the love toward a friend…

Hope dies last, people say.

What triggered my falling in love with Zee this time?

A couple of days ago, when I woke up in the morning, I found a bar of my favorite chocolate next to my pillow. It was December 12, but at first I didn't pay attention to which day it was. I thought it was just one of Zee's sweet gestures. He is such a tender soul, he loves to surprise me.

But on the next morning, under the plate with my breakfast, I found a ticket for a circus show I always wanted to see… then, on the next morning, in the pocket of my jacket, I found a pack of my favorite chewing gum. Two small presents followed it in the next two days, hidden in the house. I was touched; I told Zee it was nice of him, but… I couldn't help but ask him… why?

"I found a very old song – 'The Twelve Days of Christmas,'" he said. "I liked the idea of hiding 12 small gifts for you 12 days before Christmas. You can do the same for me, if you want to, and it could become a good tradition, something that's just ours. What do you think?"

I didn't know what to think. I hated that thin voice in my head – was he just copying what a human could do, maybe he read it in some book or on the Net…

No! It was fascinating! A good tradition, something just ours! It was so cute, so thoughtful, so touching! No one had treated me with such kindness…

I began to hide small presents for Zee, too. Not that he needed anything, but since the time he was a free citizen he loved to wear or just have things, even if they were completely useless for him. Like a pair of gloves, one of my small hidden gifts for him. I loved to see his navy blue eyes light up with joy when he was finding my gifts; he was beyond any doubt happy, really happy that I liked his idea for this new tradition that was only ours.

On the day of Christmas Eve though, I didn't find any present from Zee. It was odd, very strange, very, but I didn't say anything. He didn't seem to notice he had failed to give me his last present and it was more than odd and strange, it was not logical at all…

Just before the short winter day drew to a close, Zee invited me to join him on the porch. The sunset was painting the sky in orange, pink and red hues over the blue clouds. The decorated houses glimmered under the white cover of the snow.

Zee didn't ask me if I liked the view. He knew I did. He knew me so well.

Zee turned toward me and looked at me from under his black forelock. A sudden sadness though darkened his deep blue eyes. And his voice was even sadder as he asked, "Might this sunset be my last present for you this Christmas, Ro?"

"Sure. Love it," I said.

"But you don't believe it's my real last present, do you?"

I glanced at him mischievously. "Yes, I do. Why did you choose plan 'B', Zee?"

His lips curved in a sorrowful smile.

"Because it was too bold of me to think that I have the right to expect that you wouldn't mind if I ask you… Never mind. Forget it."

"Whatever," I shrugged my shoulders trying to sound indifferent. With his sharp hearing Zee could detect my fast heartbeat, but I hoped he would attribute this to anger and he wouldn't guess the truth - I was dying inside of me. All those years I was trying to convince him that he was human to me. But Zee still didn't believe he was worthy. And he would never make the first step. Ever.

I took off my gloves, I rubbed my hands and I blew on them trying to chase away the cold.

He took my hands in his, looking me in the eyes. His hands were warm, just like any human hands could be. He could raise the heat of his material covering under the hologram and warm my hands up the way he was always doing it. But not this time. He was looking at me, holding my hands in his and I could see all of his love for me in his deep eyes, almost green-grey now in the fading light of the sunset.

"I wish I could breathe on your hands and warm them up, Ro," he whispered. "But I can't. I'm so sorry I have no breath."

"You have a heart, Zee, that's what matters," I whispered back and I saw how my words affected him, he almost flinched and his sad eyes were trying to find the meaning of what I said.

"Is this enough, Ro?"

"Yes, it is. And it's not too bold, it's ok, you don't even have to ask me. I wouldn't mind it, Zee. It's just… about time for you to do it," I smirked, looking up at him.

His lips quirked in a small, surprised, but endlessly happy smile and then… I felt their soft taste…

A/N Thank you for reading! I wish you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New 2014 year! If you like this story, please review, no matter when you will read it! Thank you!


End file.
